This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 298,930 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Jan. 21, 1992.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,136; 4,727,738; 5,010,758; and 4,888,971; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse pipe bending devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices have been uniformly deficient with regard to the fact that they are neither designed nor intended to produce acute bends proximate the ends of the section of pipe; in as much as they do not have the floating fulcrum that is provided by the subject matter of the present invention.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among those individuals who experience the necessity of imparting bends proximate either end of a section of pipe which is a feature that is not available in the prior art patents; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.